


What the use of feeling blue?

by Keriwi1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keriwi1/pseuds/Keriwi1
Summary: Prompt taken from https://steven-universe-au-prompts.tumblr.com/post/630619955600261120/au-in-which-somehow-one-of-the-older-diamonds-getsAU in which somehow one of the older Diamonds gets shattered during the war. How did it happen? How does Rose react? What happens next?
Kudos: 13





	What the use of feeling blue?

As the shards flew into the air the gem felt amazing, but then something happened. Something no one could explain. 

‘Blue!’ -The fearless leader of crystal Gems screamed in pain grabbing shards in her arms. 

She was rocking them back and forth rubbing her tears between the cracks. 

‘Please, wake up’ - she begged - ‘Oh my stars, just join and reform already!’ 

Crowd was whispering, unable to understand. The shock of Diamond's beginning shattered was only doubled by this spectacle of grief.

Pearl put her hand on Rose's arm.

‘I’m so sorry.’ - She said - “She is gone.’

‘It’ should be me… If only I did what I was supposed to…’ - Rose was now bubbling sheards, carefully kissing each and every one of them. 

‘Why are you even crying after that monster, Rose?’ 

*SLAP*

She swings her hand giving the gem who dared to speak to her like that a big slap. 

‘Maybe she wasn't perfect, no of them are, but she was twice as gem then you ever be!’ - She hissed. 

Rose's voice was cold, full of spite and anger. Her cheeks were now glowing with radiant pink energy and her irises shapeshifted into their natural Diamond shape. She was unable to pretend anymore. 

‘And you!’ - She turned to Bismuth who was standing right beside them - ‘I told you to get rid of this cursed weapon! You promised me! It’s your fault too!’ 

‘I-I did! I hid it after you talked to me!’ - In one hand Bismuth was proud that her creation worked, but it was clearly not the moment for bragging. Or celebrating this obvious win for Crystal Gems. - ‘I have no idea how she got access to it!’ 

Then the two remaining Diamonds arived, they were not yet informed of what happened. 

‘Where is Pink and Blue?’ - The annoyed voice came out of the entrance of the spaceship. All the gems started to make Diamond salutes, even the Crystal Gems knew it was time to be afraid. - ‘Ugh, Pink I understand, since she is so immature, but Blue should know that we have to stay united in times like this.’

‘Yellow, White!’ - Rose burst into tears running toward Yellow's feet, forgetting completely about her current form. 

“Sisters, Blue, she's gone…and I… I...’

‘Sisters?!’

Crowd of gems was now boiling with gossips. What was the meaning of this? How was this Rose Quartz talking to White and Yellow Diamond as if she was their equal?’

‘Oh, right…’ - Rose suddenly became aware of what she just did. 

White Looked at her. Her eyes open wide. 

‘ What do you mean, gone?

‘How dare you call us your sisters!?”

Rose silently floated into the sky rotating her gem in front of everybody. It was no other option. Her whole charade proved to be the biggest mistake of her life. If only she was so brave to fight for her colony without false identity, maybe this wouldn't happen…

Gems gasped as Pink Diamond stood in the place where before Rose Quartz was. 

‘You sure of this?’ - Pearl asked. She nodded. 

Shatterer was also speechless. She lied to them! Rose never existed! Was rebellion some sick game between the Great Diamond Authority?! 

‘This...this sorry excuse of a gem’ - She pointed out the lady with a breaking point in her hands, shaking. -’She took Blue away from us! She shattered her!’

‘That’s unbelievable!’

Yellow Diamond took Pink on her hand wiping a tear. 

‘First of, Pink, what were you thinking posing as some rebel!?’ - She yelled. - ‘Did those barbarians do something to you, too!?’ 

“Yellow, this is not important now, we can talk about it at home.’

‘As for you…’

Gem gulped. 

‘Let’s just shatter her.’ - Yellow said. - ‘She and those rebels are worth nothing to us.’ 

‘No. I want to hear her make her case. I want to know what she thinks we're going to do with her. Because I want to do something worse. ‘ - Pink squinted her eyes. She truly lost it. 

\------------

I decided to not reveal the identity of the Gem who shattered Blue Diamond. I leave it to your imagination.


End file.
